


【灰烬/无名指的李奥纳德】面具熔为颈骨

by fluorine



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorine/pseuds/fluorine





	【灰烬/无名指的李奥纳德】面具熔为颈骨

灰烬说这些都是你教我的啊，说这话时眼神无辜又真诚，他在胡搅蛮缠，但也知道李奥纳德更没有反驳他的底气。灰烬把无名指的李奥纳德压在薪王王座上，挑开他的银面具慢条斯理地亲吻他的嘴唇，把那两片因为烧伤的疤痕而并不平滑、但依然软嫩的薄肉啃食地津津有味。李奥纳德从嗓子里哼了一声，张了张嘴，让不死人湿漉漉的吻进的更深，然后用牙尖咬下去作为报复。他知道灰烬的意思，入侵，杀戮，抢夺余火，然后侍奉罗莎莉亚，确实都是他教的。  
但那时灰烬还是个刚从棺材里爬出来的不死人，记忆七零八落，不知道自己应该说什么话，拿着长剑和能举得动的最大的盾每一步都犹犹豫豫。李奥纳德不请自来，靠在传火祭祀场最高的薪王王座上在每一次灰烬路过的时候诱惑他，去入侵吧，去掠夺吧，灰烬一开始还被吓了一跳，认认真真摇头说他不想。我是不会入侵的，他说。但李奥纳德并不在意，某个余灰的传火祭祀场只是他漫长旅程中的驿站而已，入侵别人的世界才是他日常的生存方式，灰烬愿意成为指头只是锦上添花。他塞给灰烬洛斯里克高墙的钥匙后就离开了，灰烬去不去杀死那只吸魂鬼凭他的意愿就好。  
李奥纳德没想到的是，等他心满意足地揣着余火和灵魂再次回祭祀场骚扰那个怂货时，怂货出乎意料地抬眼瞪了他一会儿。虽然态度立刻又软了下去，但变成了欲言又止的委屈同样很奇怪。无名指把这归因于他死掉了几次才干掉吸魂鬼的怨气，所以心情很好的糊了几把骑士圆滚滚的头盔，像奖励小狗似的。  
该死的，都是那时候自己瞎了眼，李奥纳德在自己被灰烬拖进洛斯里克圣王王座背面的阴暗角落里时有点后悔地想，马失前蹄，阴沟翻船，怎么没看出来这个不可燃垃圾心里坏的和什么似的，他那根本不是害羞，只是刚被烧过的脑子还没回想起本性，那些看似软弱的犹豫全是在有把握致命一击前收起爪子的谨慎。  
而无名指的教唆把灰烬心里混乱的一面完全勾起来了。  
灰烬亲过瘾了之后把面具重新遮好，开始对付李奥纳德的外衣，半旧的军装依然从金线中流露出贵族的气质，灰烬珍重地抚摸过那些花纹，仿佛要从中感受到贵族旧日的荣光。等待灰烬的动作需要耐心，但李奥纳德知道灰烬只是对漂亮的物件才这样轻拿轻放，等他把他剥到足够赤裸，不死人的索求就会变得粗暴而任性。  
前面那个动情的吻说明灰烬今天是一定要在这里要他了，李奥纳德想，就算是黄指头看到他这幅可以说得上是驯服的样子都会觉得丢人吧，被无火的余灰按在墙上，对方的手指轻易到达了身体最隐秘的部位，肆意揉弄裂缝下软软的肉洞，让那里抽动着分泌出清澈的汁液。起初这感觉是很奇怪的，因为李奥纳德烧伤过的身体本来已经无法挤出更多的水了，忽视掉甬道被粗暴扩张时的钝痛的话，这种冰凉又湿润的反应还真让他有点着迷，灰烬捻一捻指尖的液体，问他是不是无名指的婊子。指头都像他一样靠卖淫来传教的吗。  
灰烬用侮辱性的话嘲弄无名指的同时把自己的阴茎对准了流水的小口慢慢捅了进去，被温暖到发烫的肉壁包裹住的感觉让他想到了火。他见过太多的火了，游魂用火焰壶和黑火药桶炸他，幽邃教堂的导师张开引燃的双臂把他的骨头一层层挤压成碎渣，鸦人的火，法兰沼泽的篝火，它们伤害他又治愈他指引他，虽然都不是他要找的火焰，他要找的是把他烧成灰烬的火，但他依然会追逐道路上火星飞舞时明亮的踪迹，这是无火的余灰渴求的本能。  
所以李奥纳德才允许灰烬得到这么多吧，他知道燃烧可以造成最剧烈的疼痛，传火的痛苦则更甚，而就算这样也老老实实的起床去寻找薪王的灰烬真是太有意思了。在李奥纳德眼里自己还是在掌控一切的，即使灰烬学歪了开始入侵自己的老师，他也意外地并没有感到多冒犯，任由灰烬亲他操他，在他身上用力起伏时露出一点他很喜欢的认真而凶狠的表情。灰烬在入侵别人的世界时也是这种表情吗，口口声声说着自己不入侵，但背包里发青的舌头的数量暴露了他，李奥纳德觉得自己还是赚的。  
**  
等到他发现自己依然低估了灰烬的本质时已经太晚了。  
**  
“我这边看来你只是想被我操而已啊。”灰烬说，蛆人的喘息在门外回荡，李奥纳德被捂着嘴压在离门最近的矮床上，露出一双眼睛愤怒又惊慌地瞪着灰烬，银面具被粗暴地摘下来扔到一边了，他闻到灰烬手上残留着血的味道，大概是别人的血。灰烬的头发都被染红了，他杀了人，而且连篝火都没坐直接闯进了罗莎莉亚的寝室。  
“你疯了？”李奥纳德在手指的缝隙里咬牙切齿的说，“快住手，你知道你现在在哪里吗！”  
灰烬发红的眼睛目光游离着，用和平常一样的语气说我知道啊，可是我就是想在这里操你。  
李奥纳德艰难地侧过头，罗莎莉亚依然无动于衷地端坐在床上，抚摸着蛆人盘绕着她的柔软躯体，像是什么都没有发生一样。那你就是疯了，他说，他想起了曾经认识的因为入侵而丧失理智的人。他停下挣扎，右手去摸自己身侧的月牙曲剑。  
他的动作被一个凶狠的亲吻中断了，灰烬捧着他的头用力吸吮他的嘴唇，激烈到在唇舌相贴的表面摩擦出了恶心又黏腻的水声。李奥纳德瞬间失去了反抗的力气，被亲的又昏又软，连对着在他口腔深处搅动的舌头咬下去的力气都没有，等这个漫长的索取生命力的吻结束后他握着武器的右手无力的垂在床上，茫然地望着笼在他上方的灰烬，灰烬摸了摸他的脸，笑了一下，在他回过神之前撕扯下了他的裤子。  
李奥纳德的惨叫压在喉咙里变成微弱而嘶哑的拖长的哭腔，好像怕惊醒永远端坐着抚摸信徒的重生之母似的，在女神面前被欺辱的羞耻让他气得浑身发抖死命挣扎。灰烬压住李奥纳德，把指头的一条腿折起来用力压在胸口，以筋骨拉扯的痛苦卸掉无名指意图踹开他的力气，腿间的深红的肉口也因此失去遮拦，褶皱随着分开的腿根在阴茎前微微张口，让异物毫无阻拦地捅了进去，在来不及准备好的干涩甬道里生生来回抽插。  
灰烬让无名指又想起了火，仿佛有一团火在他们交合的地方燃烧。火舌把包裹着逞凶的阴茎的下体一下下连皮带肉舔掉，血从破裂的黏膜间涌出来徒劳的浇在火焰上。李奥纳德挣扎的力气很快微弱下来，只是倔强地僵硬着身体抵抗灰烬的侵犯，然而灰烬并没有在意他毫无回应的身体，只顾自己发泄着杀戮后堵在脑子里的亢奋，又本能地去亲吻身下的指头，用牙齿咬开对方抿紧的嘴唇，在口感柔软滑嫩的细肉和呜呜咽咽的抽泣里心满意足地汲取镇定的养料。  
**  
无火的余灰在罗莎莉亚寝宫的篝火边醒过来，不记得自己要干什么。他面前两排整整齐齐的摇床和往常一样空荡，深红色的绸缎光滑而华贵，高挑的天花板上被细细的锁链悬挂的吊床安静得连一丝晃动都没有，叫不上名字的花纹覆盖了每一面墙壁，门口几尊被同样深红色的厚重布料蒙住的女神雕像仿佛在注视着他。这里没有怪物，灰烬放松下来，蜷着腿查看自己的背包，他觉得自己大概是要向罗莎莉亚献上舌头的，便伸了个腰站起身，发现罗莎莉亚陷在柔软的床被之中，长发散乱的头颅低垂，她死了。  
灰烬站了一下，通过篝火传送回祭祀场后又再次回到寝宫，茫然的发现罗莎莉亚还是死掉的样子。  
但罗莎莉亚是不会死的。是有人拿走了她的灵魂。  
“你的女神也很漂亮啊，好想知道味道是不是和你一样好。”  
灰烬突然感觉自己好像把这话说出来过，模模糊糊地又想起李奥纳德惊慌又愤怒的脸，他什么时候对他做了这个表情，为什么要害怕，为什么要带着罗莎莉亚逃走。  
雪白的缎面里漆黑的反光一闪而过，灰烬拾起一颗漆黑的眼球，这是指头间的联络工具吗。他捏着眼球转着圈的观察，黑色的眼珠硌在手心里凉凉地瞥着他，让他心里的疑惑慢慢冷下来，进而演变成不知所源的愤懑和失落。灰烬捂着脸站了一会儿，呼吸越来越急，好像有人在他脑子里拉扯起切割头骨的无数根钢弦，鸦人在钢弦上啸叫，他猛地抽出从哪具尸体上抢来的洛斯里克骑士剑对着罗莎莉亚就砍了过去，长剑劈进裸露的雪白脖颈划开一道长长的裂口，豁开的皮肉渗出一点黑色的血，她被这一剑的冲力刮到下去，灰烬对着倒下的女人砍了又砍，直到筋疲力竭再也挥不动凶器才喘着气垂下手。  
罗莎莉亚的尸体左手杵了出来，灰烬盯着那节细瘦的手腕，手心向上翻开，好像在请求什么人带走她。他跪了下来，把脸贴到那只伸出的手上。我会找到你，他想，想得眼睛发热，我会找到你和你的女神，然后让你永远都跑不掉。  
所以亚诺尔隆德巨大的空坛前，漆黑眼眸颤动起来的时候灰烬猛地哆嗦了一下，狂喜铺天盖地席卷了他，连李奥纳德不断地骂他是个禽兽他都不在乎，还被骂得很开心。无名指第一次在他面前展现出他的剑术与魔法，敏捷得像消失已久的一种大猫，也许这种兽性对于需要侍奉女神的骑士来说是一种美德。灰烬并不熟悉这样的无名指，有点措手不及，但同时他的欲望也被近乎煽动到顶峰，兴奋之下灰烬挥砍的动作越来越不管不顾，把支撑不住的一方逐渐变成了李奥纳德。李奥纳德被一路逼到祭坛边缘，后背抵在石壁上的时候他绝望的抬起剑拦住灰烬的蓄力劈砍，下一秒曲剑脱手，剑尖划进他的外衣拉出一道极深的伤口，灰烬持着剑对着他笑了，感到指头的心脏在剑尖前痛苦的跳动。  
我赢了，灰烬说，他红着眼睛，把剑往指头身体里送，感到绞着剑身的肌肉徒劳地收缩卡紧做着最后的抵抗，直到血液从薄薄的伤口里泵出，李奥纳德的身体软软地下滑，石壁上拖出一道浓稠血液发黑的轨迹，灰烬听到他虚弱地开口，罗莎莉亚……  
罗莎莉亚。  
即将席卷李奥纳德的无边黑暗突然被光明撕裂了，灰烬强硬的扯下他的银面具，把剩了个底的元素瓶凑到他嘴边，瓶口用力卡进他苍白的嘴唇里，李奥纳德本能的吞咽下那口金色的温暖液体，感到失血的伤口迅速回温，但也只是勉强维持在不立刻死掉的水平而已。他费力地抬起眼睛看向灰烬，然后那双鲜少暴露的眼睛倏的睁大了，他挣扎着想从地上爬起来，但伤得过重的身体摇摇晃晃使不上力，腿一软又跪倒在地上，灰烬后退一步，把小小的、扭曲的、橘子色的罗莎莉亚的灵魂捏在手里把玩。  
我改变主意了，虽然本来就不想让你死……灰烬感到重生之母的灵魂在手里泛着雾一样的潮湿的水汽，比那些暴毙于荒野的无名骑士的灵魂更珍贵而温暖，这让他感到一点不舍，但眼前的无名指看起来快要不行了，遍布烧伤的漂亮脸蛋上，五官拧在一起好像马上就会哭出来。我可能再也见不到这样的李奥纳德了，他想，如此失态而脆弱。  
灰烬捏掉了罗莎莉亚的灵魂。  
**  
然后要从其他灰烬的角度继续这个故事了，几百万个为传火而生的世界里最不缺少的灰烬，在洛斯里克，或者亚诺尔隆德，或者其他危险而阴邪的地方，被空气里突然出现微妙的颤动提醒着，暗灵入侵。  
于是这个灰烬警惕地掏出他所拥有的最强力的武器，小心翼翼地留意着周围任何一点不和谐的红光，没有人想被暗灵割掉自己的舌头。  
然后灰烬看到了，穿着看上去非常华贵的宛如名族后裔的长衣的暗灵，皮肤却被伤疤覆盖，极为浪费那张还能看出来清秀的五官。暗灵过了片刻才发现他，随即以明显偏慢的步速向他走过来，脚步好像还有点虚浮，没有任何肢体动作预兆，他举起手里的法杖就朝灰烬射了一发法术，灰烬举盾挡下，一点也不疼。  
战斗很快就结束了，余灰讶异于暗灵的软弱，讲道理他还没碰见过打不过他的暗灵，但对方就是连格挡都没有力气，单纯的魔法攻击也不痛不痒，最后竟然被他几乎快连到死。暗灵跪下来的时候灰烬发现对方脖子上带了个环，虽然像是被粗糙地揉制出来的，但依然有着纯银的漂亮光泽。不像普通的项链，灰烬苏醒后还没有见过这种装饰，他想了一下，被烧过的脑子费力地回忆这种装饰的含义，然后一下笑了出来。  
所以你是哪家的婊子吗？灰烬踩在暗灵脖子上把对方虚弱的呼吸碾压到窒息，无助地张着嘴试图获取氧气，手指在他脚踝上拼命又抓又挠。带着个项圈出来入侵别人，你的主人爱好这么奇特？  
他松开脚的时候暗灵立刻捂着脖子大口大口喘气，在地上缩成一团。金属相刮的声音在空气里响了一下，暗灵抬起因为窒息而变得湿润的眼睛，下一秒就被狠狠地掐住下巴，还没合上的嘴里被塞进一根半硬的柱体。他愣了一秒钟，意识到那是什么后顿时激烈地挣扎起来，但灰烬骑在他身上，被压制的姿势和被填满的口腔意味着他没办法使用魔法，脑后干涩的土地让他连扭头躲避的空间都没有，只能任由灰烬的阴茎进进出出地强奸他的嘴。逞凶的肉棒在柔嫩的包裹下迅速涨大变硬，膨开的龟头深入到喉口研磨着那里湿滑的软肉。暗灵刚刚恢复的呼吸又近乎中断了，随着抽插的动作不停的发出干呕和抽泣，通红的眼眶里摇摇欲坠的眼泪终于流了下来。  
怎么还哭了，你这种婊子出来入侵不就是给别人送逼的吗？灰烬捣弄着暗灵的嘴，让阴茎在脸颊顶出一个小丘，还是说你不听话了，所以你主人把你丢出来让别的男人惩罚你，但看你这张脸，怎么会有人愿意操你啊。  
这是单纯为了羞辱对方的话了，暗灵这张细看越来越好看的脸配上遍布的疤痕反而有种被践踏破坏的美感，灰烬大概能理解为什么会有人愿意养他。这时他听见暗灵在破碎的哭腔里断断续续地发出几个音节。  
我……我不是……婊……我是…罗莎……我是女神的……骑士……  
啧，怎么还是个骑士，灰烬笑起来。继续操那张意外好用的嘴，好好好，小骑士，替我跟你女神说声谢谢，她的骑士真是太好吃了。  
灰烬闭上眼舒爽的吐气，把高潮的一泡浓精全部射进骑士婊子的嘴里，在他呛咳的声音里顺便拿他的脸蹭干净了沾满液体的性器。虽然我很喜欢你，但抱歉我还要继续赶路，所以再见了。  
灰烬再次拔剑，干脆利落的砍下了暗灵的头，在尸体消失前的一刹那心满意足的看到脖颈的断面里血和着精液一起流淌出来。  
**  
李奥纳德回到了自己的世界、他的灰烬的世界，看起来和之前一样失神而沉默，在旁边等待的灰烬张开手把他搂进怀里还摸了摸头，像个欢迎妻子回家的丈夫一样。这次入侵有拿到舌头吗，灰烬问，李奥纳德在他怀里僵硬了一下，然后肩上的重量微不可查地沉重了。灰烬抚摸着无名指的后背，一下又一下，温柔地说没关系，我没那么需要舌头，你只要去做入侵这件事就好了。  
因为你除了会入侵之外好像什么都做不了啊，保持熟悉的生活方式对你有好处，不然我把剑还给你之前你就变成活尸了怎么办。灰烬这样说着，李奥纳德可能会咬牙切齿地叫他禽兽，也可能不会，看他还有没有力气了，这次他就保持了沉默，只发出一点颤抖的呼吸声。  
灰烬叹了口气，别哭啊，哭得太厉害的话，一会儿还怎么侍奉你的新女神。


End file.
